Bike Chassis
The Bike Chassis is the Lightest Vehicle Chassis that is usually used on the road but its small light design makes in among the most manoeuvrable vehicles available. Facts and Figures Bikes like other vehicles are built to a standard that allows for several possible upgrades and modifications, without any additional equipment a Bike has the following characteristics. Crew: 1 Driver Passengers: '''1 Pillion '''Bodywork Layers: 4 Interior Mounts: 0 Weight: 100 Damage: '''9 (6,3) '''Weapon Mounts: '''Left Wing Light Weapon Mount, Right Wing Light Weapon Mount '''Passive Mounts: '''1 Light Passive Mount '''Cost: $5'000 Unless the vehicle is equipped with Bodywork it has no armour, and without an Engine or Drive Systems it is little more than a frame for parts. though the Chassis is fitted with basic wheels and Tires as well as basic Transmission, Brakes, Fuel Tank, and Driver Seat, everything else must be purchased seperately. A Bike can have a single engine and Drive System, though it may be equipped with several layers of armour, up to 4 Layers of Bodywork can be fitted to a Bike though it does not need any Bodywork to be put in play, but a Bike must have an Engine and Drive system to be fielded. Bike Equipment There are numerous peices of equipment that can be fitted to Bikes, not the least of which is an Engine and Drive System to make it go. in addition to these systems there are numerous upgrades and item that a bike can be fitted with Engines There are several possibilites for a Bike Engine and depending on what is chosen they will affect the Bikes performance on the road for both its Acceleration and Max Speed. Single-Cylinder Bike Engine: This tiny Engine is rarely used by Highway Warriors due to its very poor Power output, this Engine mainly sees use in the PZ Territories by Civilians and is actually harder to find in the NoGo. A Single-Cylinder Bike Engine costs $750 and Weighs 10. Flat-Twin Bike Engine: Built with Two Cylinders at a 180 degree angle this engine provides more grunt than the faster V configuration engines, this allows Heavier Bikes to maintain a reasonable speed. A Flat-Twin Engine costs $1,000 and Weights 40. V2 Bike Engine: The Lightest V Engine used on bikes, really only designed for cheap and light Bikes due to its reletively low power and limited usefullness when it comes to running down your enemy. A V2 Engine costs $1'000 and Weighs 40. Inline Triple Bike Engine: This Three Cylinder Engine is widely used by the less wealthy NoGo Settlers and the wealthier PZ Citizens, built to generate a reasonable speed and power this Engine offers light bikes a powerful engine option. An Inline Triple Engine Costs $2,000 and Weights 55. Flat-Four Bike Engine: Commonly used on Bikes that are Heavy or fitted with Sidecars this engine offers more Speed at high weights than the V4 Engine. A Flat-Four Engine costs $3,000 and Weights 80. V4 Bike Engine: The most widely used Bike Engine, giving the Bike a reasonable Max Speed and Acceleration for a low cost and weight. A V4 Engine costs $3'000 and Weighs 80. V6 Bike Engine: By far the largest engine typically fitted to a Road Warriors bike, this engine provides a great deal of power at high weight and cost. A V6 Engine costs $6'000 and weighs 125. Wankel Rotary Bike Engine: The Rotary Engine design offers light weight power for Bikes, but the rarity of such Engines makes them very Expensive as most need to be hand built and require high level maintenance. A Wankel Rotary Engine costs $4,500 and weights 25. Electric Turbine Bike Engine: With the Gasoline supplies of the World growing rarer every year the advent of Electric Engines offers Road Warriors an alternative source of power for their Bikes. An Electric Turbine Engine costs $5,000 and weights 100. Drive Systems Any bikes that you want to field must have some system to control the vehicle, there are several options but there are no systems fitted to the Chassis for this so one must be purchased to allow the driver to control their vehicle on the road, and Bikes can only have 1 Drive Control. Cable System: The Most basic form of Drive System for any Bike is the Cable System, composed of a few levers, hinges, and cables to provide a direct connection to the engine and wheels. A Cable System Costs $2'000 and weighs 10. hydraulic System: Most bikes used by Road Warriors are fitted with this system, composed of hydraulic cables and control components connecting the Engine and Wheels to the Drivers hands. A hydraulic System Costs $5'000 and Weighs 50. Electronic System: By far the most complex and advanced form of Drive System, composed of computers and acutators that connect te Engine and Wheels to the handle bars. An Electronic System Costs $7'000 and weighs 25. Bodywork Though a Bike Need not have any Armour or even Bodywork to be played in the field it is often wise to provide the Bike with some kind of protective covering, Bikes can have a maximum of 4 Layers of Bodywork or Armour on each facing of the vehicle Front, Rear, Sides (Left and Riht side count as one facing), Floor, and Roof. Plastic Body Panelling: Is the most basic form of Bodywork a Bike can have these panels provide only 1/2 a point of armour to the vehicle but they do prevent dust and radiation from simply destroying the bike in a few hours on the road. Plastic Body Panelling can be fitted to a Bike for $100 a Facing and has a weight of 1. E.g. a Bike is fitted with 4 levels of Plastic Body Panelling it would cost $2'000, weigh 20, and provide 2 armour on all facings. Carbon Steel Armour: The most commonly used form of armour on the road is a composite Carbon Metamaterial coated by Steel plating layers providing armour protection at a reasonable cost, though it is the heaviest form of armour available. Carbon Steel Armour Costs $500 per facing and has a weight of 8. E.g. a Bike fitted with 4 levels of Carbon Steel Armour would cost $10'000, Weigh 160, and provide 4 points of armour. Carbon Plastic Armour: Though composed of the same sort of Carbon Metamaterial this armour is made with Plastic composites and Carbon-Plastic Fibres making it more costly to buy but much lighter than other armours. Carbon Plastic Armour Costs $1'000 per facing and has a weight of 4. E.g. a bike fitted with 4 levels of Carbon Plastic Armour would cost $20'000, weigh 80, and provide 4 points of armour. Weapons Bikes can be fitted with Weapons on their Left Wing and Right Wing, any Light Weapon can be fitted to these mounts, but there are other options that can be fitted to a bike in the form of Weapon Upgrades or Passives, most Bike weapons are Linked to fire together and costs nothing to do so. Outrigger Mounts: These frames are fitted to the sides of a Bike as a pair and provide the boke with 2 Medium Weapon Mounts on the Sides of the Bike, they must always be balanced in order to allow the rider to control the bike and they must be linked. Outrigger Mounts Cost $500 and Weigh 10 but come with no weapons fitted. Light Weight Weapon: There are numerous kinds of weapon that can be fitted to a Bike and vary conisderably in function, weight, and cost. Light Weight Passive: As with Weapons there are numerous types of Passives that vary in function as well as weight and cost. Other Equipment There are numerous other systems that can be fitted to bikes to enhance their performance on the road, a Bike may have none, some, or even all of the additional systems listed below providing their bonuses to the final Bike Profile. Charger: The use of Fuel Injectors, Turbo Chargers, and other such systems is commonly applied to increase the fuel flow rate or regulate the engine more effectively, a Vehicle fitted with a Charger gains more power and acceleration from their Engine. Chargers cost $5'000 and Weigh 5. Nox: Originally refered to as Nos or NO2 this system provides a vehicle with a sudden and significant increase to its Acceleration and Max Speed, though this is not automatically active as it can cause the engine to explode. Nox Injectors cost $2'000 and weigh 5. Oil Injection: By Injecting Oil into the engines fuel this system generates a trail of smoke behind the vehicle obscuring line of sight for those behind it, this system provides a tactical advantage but it does negatively impact the vehicles Acceleration and Max Speed. Oil Injectors cost $2'000 and weigh 5. Drag Chute: The addition of a Drag Chute is designed to provide a sudden massive improvement to the vehicles Braking slowing the vehicle down very quickly and potentially averting a crash. Drag Chites cost $3'000 and weight 20. Reinforced Tyres: The development of high impact rubbers and self inflating tyres makes it possible to fit a vehicle with toughened tyres that are able to reduce or even eliminate damage taken on the vehicles typres. Reinforced Tyres for Bikes cost $3'000 and weigh 0. Two-Wheel Drive: By directing engine power to both wheels a bike can gain much greater control on the road, though a significant modification this system can be fitted as a part of a New Bike or an upgrade to an existing Bike. a Two-Wheel Drive system costs $3'000 as part of a new bike or $5'000 to upgrade an existing bike, in either case it weights 10. Crash Bars: Bikes provide very little protection to their driver and some prefer to fit reinforced bars to their bike so that they have better chances of survival on the road. Crash Bars cost $500 to fit to a bike and weigh 10. G.P.S: This upgrade is a small Satnav fitted to the Vehicle that provides up to date (where Possible) information to the Driver on the layout of roads ahead of the Driver, G.P.S. costs $500 and Weighs 0. Using Bikes in Dark Future See Bike Manoeuvres, Bike Critical Hit Chart, and Main Rules Example Bikes PZ Enforcer Bike Rat Bike Chopper Toraki Roadhawk See Also Vehicle Design Index